


Бумажные самолетики

by Scotch_scotchem



Category: Air Gear
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3908626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scotch_scotchem/pseuds/Scotch_scotchem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Доктор Минами ждет того из Детей, кто первым захочет взять все в свои руки</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бумажные самолетики

Бумажные самолетики стоят на полке целой батареей, один за другим, у одних крылья слишком короткие, у других — непропорционально длинные.  
Неразумным пташкам обрезают крылья, чтобы они не улетели и не навредили себе. Доктор Минами гадает, отличается ли от них человек, гадает, складывая очередного урода, который точно не взлетит или кувыркнется вниз сразу после старта. На листке — колонка цифр, рост-вес-другие параметры, Макигами считал, что эксперимент удался, а Минами знает, что это только начало.  
Смелости выбраться у них хватило, хватит ли смелости вернуться обратно? И кто это будет? Близнец из гироскопа? Неудачный образец?  
На одной руке любовь, в другой ненависть; Минами играет в бога и бесконечно складывает свои самолетики. Бумага скрипит под пальцами, цифры складываются и наслаиваются одна на другую. Ему остается только ждать — подсказки он разбросал так щедро, что старый бункер не найдет только идиот, но идиоты ему и не нужны.  
Минами нужен кто-то, кто сможет победить гравитацию. Он сидит спиной к двери и думает, что вот-вот она откроется и по спине потянет холодом и ужасом. Ведь должен же тот, кто захочет стать властелином мира, быть хоть немного страшным?  
У Минами все двоится перед глазами, и он не знает, какое снаружи время и время суток. Мир заканчивается внутри бетонных стен, стиснутый, сдавленный и сплющенный, замкнутый на самое себя, самодостаточный; ждущий перемен так же жадно, как умирающий в пустыне жаждет каплю воды. Минами заперт в своей собственной душной пустыне с затхлым воздухом. Выпотрошенный баграм блестит, обещая скорую бурю.  
Дверь скрипит нежно и почти знакомо. Минами не двигается, но в комнату медленно заползает свежий воздух.  
— Я вас нашел, доктор.  
— Тогда — добро пожаловать.  
Минами держит самолетик на вытянутой руке и растягивает губы в улыбке.  
— Не боитесь?  
— Тебе же что-то нужно, правда, мальчик?  
— Меня зовут Сора.  
И Минами наконец разрешает себе обернуться. Отброс стоит на пороге, ерошит волосы, смотрит скучающе в сторону и цепко на Минами. Хорошее имя. Правильное.  
— Скажите, как использовать Небесную регалию.  
Мальчишка абсолютно уверен в себе, но ему предстоит сделать так многое, что Минами отвечает только:  
— Садись.  
У него есть продавленная старая кушетка, Сора брезгливо садится на край.  
Минами бросает один последний взгляд на батарею самолетиков. За то время, что Сора будет переворачивать мир, у него, может быть, получится заставить их летать.  
Или нет.  
Он переплетает руки, и буквы на ногтях перемешиваются и теряют всякий смысл. Жизнь — игра, и бога нет, а небо — далеко.


End file.
